The use of soap dispensers continues to grow as the awareness for the need for good hand hygiene practices grows. Numerous types of dispensing systems are known, including portable, handheld dispensers, wall mounted dispensers, and counter-mounted dispensers. Typically, these soap dispensers dispense a predetermined amount of liquid soap upon actuation. Over the past decade or so, interest has grown in foam soap dispensers, wherein air and liquid soap are mixed to form and dispense substantially homogenous foam.
Of particular interest here are those foam soap dispensers that employ coaxial tubes, with one tube carrying the soap product, and the other tube carrying the air or other component necessary to cause the soap to foam before being dispensed. Using a coaxial tube structure, it is possible to advance the individual components to a foam generator placed near the ultimate outlet of the dispenser. Thus, the soap and air remain separate until mixing directly before dispensing and, in this way, the force needed to dispense the foam product can be reduced, inasmuch as advancing the individual components through coaxial tubes is easier than advancing a foam product through a long length of tubing. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a dispensing tube assembly employing coaxial tubes and a foam generator that serves to cause individual components advancing through those coaxial tubes to mix and create a quality foam product.